


退无可退

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: *狩魔人900（x2）×魅魔Gavin，饥渴魅魔在线求补魔。*3P注意！（普通机900与原型机900）*脏车，Dirty talk，有暴力情节描写。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	退无可退

**Author's Note:**

> 代友发 原作LOFTER ID：Scax.

RK900站在单向镜后，面无表情地看向屋中美景。

这是一间特制刑室，除了地上的白色绒毯外，没有任何多余陈设。此时，一只魅魔跪趴在绒毯上，正熟练地亵玩着自己。

Gavin把屁股高高翘起，两指在蜜穴中不断抽送，水声与媚人的呻吟一同从窃听器中传出。他仍身着员警的制服，警裤却已被褪至膝下，细细的尾巴从股间伸出，彰示了他并非人类的事实。

似是发现单向镜后多了个人，魅魔抬起了眼，瞳眸是鬼火般的荧绿。他把碍事的裤子蹬到一旁，故意对玻璃后的狩魔人打开大腿，把一根沾满淫液的手指放进口中吸吮。细细的尾巴缠在小腿上，隐隐露出心形的尾尖。

“过来这里。我会让你看得更清楚。”

仿生人的浅色眼眸变得深邃。

半年前，底特律出现了一只行事嚣张的魅魔。

魅魔本性阴险狡诈，这只更是其中佼佼者——他总能在重重围捕中全身而退，仅剩一具被吸食干净的尸体。DPD在官网首页发布了巨额悬赏令，赏金猎人们如同嗅到腐肉的豺狼，流着唾液涌入了这个全美国最危险的贫民窟。

高傲的他们自以为是猎食者，却在狭窄的小巷里一个个化作干瘪的木乃伊。

赏金猎人的接连死亡让底特律愈发人心惶惶，一时间，长期盘踞的黑帮消失无踪，连白天的街道都罕见行人，底特律仿佛一夜回到上个世纪九十年代，街道荒凉得像是经历了又一次经济大萧条。

警局局长Jeffery束手无策，只得上报了专对恶魔的特殊部门。

在这个魔物与人类共存的世界，各国政府都配有专对恶魔的官方机构。美国政府将恶魔袭击定义为恐袭，成立了由国土安全部管辖的猎魔小组，以应对愈发上涨的黑暗袭击。他们的效率极高，在国安部复函的第二日，前来增援的猎魔人就踏入了DPD局长办公室。

Jeffery的桌上摊满了最新的犯罪现场照，仍遮不住桌面来不及擦掉的咖啡渍。RK900扫了眼照片，对Jeffery点点头。

“早安，先生。我是‘毒蛇行动组’的猎魔人。”

蓝色LED闪烁在他的额前。眼前的特工先生没有穿仿生人专用制服，取而代之的是一身黑西装与藏在耳朵里的微型通讯耳机，高鼻梁上架着大得吓人的墨镜，仿佛在昭告路过的行人“嗨，我来自匡提科，是个操蛋的特工”。

如果不是他胸口那枚叼着毒蛇的金鹰徽章，Jeffery甚至怀疑，他刚刚从总统的座驾上走下来。

国安局似乎把他们上上个世纪的老土品味强制分配给了属下的每个小组，局长在心里暗暗腹诽。他握住了仿生人的大手，人工制成的皮肤凉得吓人，可怜的局长打了个寒战。RK900摘下墨镜，露出了毫无情绪的浅色虹膜。

“我需要了解这条‘蛇’的基本状况。”

“当然。在此之前要向你介绍一个人——哦！Reed警探，请你不要在办公室里吸烟！”

Gavin倚在玻璃门边，把半截烟屁股踩熄在脚下。“要向他介绍的人，嗯哼？”

语气满是戏谑。RK900的LED变了色，却很快就回归了正常运转的天蓝。

——仿佛刚才的一抹红光只是Jeffery的错觉。

Gavin挤到局长桌前，对眼前的放生人挤眉弄眼：“哇哦，你的穿着太沙文了。”

……哇哦，他说出来了。Jeffery绷紧了面部肌肉。

RK900眨了眨眼：“‘沙文’一词来源法语，指的是资产阶级侵略性的民族主义。我不认为这个词适于形容我的穿着打扮，Reed警官。”

Gavin的表情凝滞了。RK900以为自己说服了他，警官却突然弯下腰，爆发出几近岔气的狂笑。

“干！他居然在给我解释‘沙文主义’的词条——你听到了吗，Jey？天啊，我是不是误入了脱口秀现场？！——”

Gavin笑得整个人都皱成一团。他抱着肚子缩到办公桌角，又被黑着脸的局长拎着领子揪了起来。

“……请不要介意。这是DPD对魔搜捕组的指挥官，Gavin Reed。Reed警探，这位是——”

“我听过你的自我介绍了，塑料罐头。”

Gavin靠在办公桌上，像某种没有骨骼的软体动物。RK900读懂了其中意义——这个生物狡猾、黏腻，善于放出迷惑敌人的烟雾，再自狭缝中完美脱身。

他决定抛出部分筹码，给这个不乖的小动物一点教训。

“彼此彼此，Reed警探——”仿生人把音咬得很重，LED慢慢转出异色，“我也早已听过你的自我介绍。”

“你记错了。”Gavin咬上一根烟，视线撇向Jeffery办公桌上的限量Zippo，“我对你的古板造型毫无印象。”

“那么。对‘RK900’这个型号？”

RK900？

寒意刺向Gavin的背脊，冷汗如细针，自天灵盖扎至尾椎骨。他需要强装镇定，但现下的他却无法点燃手中的烟卷。

“老子对任何塑料都没有一丁点印象。婊子。”

他的的语气开始急促了，压力值逐渐接近危险线。哦，他双臂环胸，正下意识摆出防御的姿态，视线微微下垂，避开了交汇。RK900想，他一定想点燃那支烟——饮水、吸烟等小动作都是缓解紧张的特效药。

他的程序里收纳了一整套犯罪心理学，主编者是BAU最深资历的前任长官。狡猾的软体动物身披伪装，瞒过了无数赏金猎人与废物警察，却逃不过他的眼睛。

RK900扬出公式笑容，向警探伸出手，故意把掌心摊开向上——展示自己的友善与无害。

“那么——重新认识一下？”

警探哼了一声，重重捏住对方伸来的手。操，这罐头凉得刺骨，他一定是哪里出现了异常，需要返厂检测体温程序。

办公室重归平静。Jeffery坐在办公桌后，皱起了眉。

他记得，国安局的复函里，明明写着会派出两位精英特工……似乎没错。

罢了。局长摇摇头，把空掉的咖啡馆扔进垃圾桶。

彭——

——正中红心。

仿生人的塑料阴茎一口气干进了魅魔摇动的小穴。与体型完全相符的巨大尺寸让他轻而易举地找到了魔物的前列腺，龟头直击得分点，狠狠撞在了柔软的靶心。

不同于毫无美感的低端恶魔，魅魔对腥膻的血肉不屑一顾，他们更乐于通过粘膜接触摄取所需的魔力。与此相对，魔力缺失不会让他们腹部空空，只会让魅魔的甬道饥渴无比。Gavin饿了太久，这一下的刺激又太狠，电流从腔内流窜至全身，他触电般痉挛着，仅仅插入就让这只淫魔达到了高潮，警探被击倒在地，像一条搁浅的鱼。在这场肉体的搏斗中，这一局，他让对手耻辱地夺走了他的分数。

但是不够，完全不够。Gavin储存的魔力早已一滴不剩。男性的精液是他们最好的滋补品，是谁都好，他现在急需一个健壮的男性填满他饥渴的嘴巴，无论上面或是下面的嘴。Gavin从地上爬起来，把臀瓣掰得更开，尾巴高高翘起，试图让身后的按摩棒能更好地看清他完全发情的小穴。

“来啊，甜心……我知道你想要什么……”

他现在无法施展法术，但魅魔的眼睛与声音天生带有魅惑人心的效果——这是他的杀手锏，制敌于不备，几百年来从未失手过。

一想到赏金猎人们与他目光相交时的呆滞样子，Gavin就暗自发笑。

这一次，事情却不如他预料般顺利。预想之中的操干没有到来，RK900却突然退到一边，与此同时，他头顶的视讯亮了起来。

RK900的脸庞出现在屏幕中。

Gavin脑中的精虫被吓掉一半。他看看房间里的RK900，再见鬼般盯着视讯上的脸：“干，你们究竟有几只塑料？”

狩魔人挑起眉。

“我应该叫您什么？Reed警官，还是……Reed侯爵？”

Gavin哼了一声，收起了淫浪的姿态，荧绿的眼中泛起狠戾。

“闭嘴，混蛋罐头！塑料老二可没有人类的阴茎来得爽——”

Gavin对着屏幕比了个中指，情潮却再次不合时宜地袭入他的体内。无边的欲海揉软了他的腰肢与意志，欲火将他的肌肤点燃，一路烧进下体最隐秘的地方。魅魔冒出涔涔冷汗，深褐的肌肤泛起红潮，腿间比前额还要透湿。

发情是身体接近极限的预警。此时的魅魔急需魔力补充，再没有精壮的人类来填满他的粘膜，他会衰竭而死。

干，比起主动服软，他更不想挂得那么丢人。Gavin抬起手，高傲的侯爵第一次在他人面前低下头：“好，我他妈的不就是半年前睡了你一次吗？！现在给你机会再干我一次，你把我放走——公平交易，嗯？”

Gavin觉得自己的提议相当完美，屏幕上那只仿生人却露出了似笑非笑的表情。魅魔暗叫不好，用余光瞄了一眼身后那只仿生人——他也在笑，明明是同样的程序式笑容，Gavin却莫名觉得，他是气极反笑。

“你觉得我不放你走，就不能操到你？”

说话的是屏幕上的RK900，身后那个却朝他走了过来。他的双腿如愿被掰开，仿生人的老二在他穴口磨蹭着，龟头沾上了满溢的蜜汁。连续的戳弄让淫穴浅浅地吃进尖端，却很快又被仿生人抽了出来，食髓知味的小嘴不情愿了，委屈地流出更多的眼泪。

魅魔的体液是最强效的催情剂，却对仿生人不起作用——换作任何一个人类，此时早已将浓精射入他的小穴。侯爵何曾受过如此屈辱的玩弄，他支起身子，赤足踩在仿生人的肩上，用尾巴尖戳着蓄势待发的阴茎：“你他妈痿了？”

“我的性爱程序自测完好，警探。”

“不行就换人。我看你——”尾音被拉长，魅魔的视线落在视讯屏幕上，肆无忌惮地打量着另一只仿生人的宽肩窄胯，“没有‘他’行。”

话音未落，RK900一个挺身，咆哮的巨物再次刺入热腔，宣布了这场性事的掌权人。过多的淫水被挤得四处飞溅，发出黏腻的响声。魅魔的下体被狠狠洞穿，空虚与麻痒被一扫而空，Gavin满足地向后倾去，伸长了优美的脖颈，细尾爽到僵直。

“对……就是这样，用力肏我……”

密集的操干落在他的胯间。警探的内裤还挂在他的脚踝，双腿被掰到最大，粗红的硬物在他的肠道中揉弄碾压，粉嫩的内壁可怜地吮吸着肆虐的肉棒，在从提前漏出的精液中汲取着少得可怜的魔力。

Gavin两眼翻白，小穴被操得开开合合，无力的双腿夹不住仿生人的腰。他的脑中只剩下粘膜接触所带来的毁天灭地的满足感，魅魔的身体是天生的性玩具，他们拥有绵长的发情期，恢复力极强，能够满足奸淫者所有潮湿的幻想。他放肆地呻吟着，配合着RK900的动作水蛇般扭动着自己的窄腰，让龟头破开自己体内更深更痒的地方。

另一只RK900目睹着屏幕另一端的春宫图，神情没有半点触动。Gavin不爽他的注视，嘴里却被塞入一根手指，说出的挑衅含混不清：“你……狗娘养的……”

“你在DPD潜伏了多久，警官？”

RK900说话了，话题却无关香艳。该死，居然挑在这个关头审问。魅魔在心里咒骂着这个不知情趣的仿生人，身后同型号的那只塑料却狠狠一顶，把他的答案顶出了喉头。

“……半，半年……”

“所以。你在睡了我的分机后，直接逃进了底特律？”

“干——！”

Gavin意识到了什么，想要挣扎起身，却被仿生人擒回地面。大手按住了他的后脑，他被迫单脸贴地，在压倒性的力量前毫无反手之力，只能用尾巴抽打着RK900的塑料胸肌，高翘的屁股仍含着对方的阴茎，这让他的挣扎看起来比较像欲拒还迎。

视讯变成一片雪花，麦克风也传来了关闭的提示音。屏幕后的RK900——或者该叫他原型机——终于推门进入，蹲在了无法动弹的魅魔身前。

“你知道‘毒蛇行动组’追捕了你多少年吗？嗯？那时候CyberLife的原址可还是一片废墟。若不是你在半年前猎食到我的分机头上，我们根本掌握不了你的行踪——”

“——而且，你睡完我，居然敢翻脸不认人。”分机900终于开了口，语气却怎么听怎么像开庭指控，“对，我该知道，你是个彻头彻尾的恶棍。”

“那些赏金猎人一定想不到，魅魔居然就是追捕魅魔的人，所以他们才会毫无防备地被你带进小巷……没错，你这个恶徒。”

两个仿生人一前一后地夹着他，而他正夹着其中一只的塑料肉棒——不管怎么看，这场景实在不太妙。原型机900捏住他的下颚，想把手指探进他的嘴里，却被恶魔尖锐的獠牙划伤了手。乖戾的恶魔舔着嘴角的蓝色血斑，又狠狠收紧了甬道，惹得分机900皱起了眉。

他可是一个魔物。他们把人类当作食物，又怎会屈于食物之下。他眨了眨荧绿的眼，主动欺到原型900的面前，用前额抵着他冷硬的脸，又把尾巴缠上分机900扶着他腰身的手臂。

“所以——你们是想给恶徒一些小小的惩罚么？嗯？”

分机900捏住他乱动的尾巴尖，魅魔故意细声尖叫起来，把热气喷吐在原型900的脸上。敏感的尾巴被人合在掌心搓弄，穴肉随着揉搓的节奏不停张缩，分机900终于忍不住，扶住他乱晃的屁股，开始大开大合地肏弄起来。

魅魔把脸埋在原型900的颈窝，把因快感溢出的生理泪水蹭在他的黑西装上。身份暴露的代价就是被软禁在此，这两个混蛋狩魔人狠心把他饿了整整七天，该有不该有的都准备齐全，唯独不给他赖以生存的肉棒和精液。七天的空虚啃食了魅魔所有的自持，他摸索着向下，解开了原型900的裤链，擎天的巨物弹了出来，拍在他滚烫的脸颊上。

这是他赖以生存的能源。饿极的魅魔把巨物一口含入嘴里，腮帮鼓得肿肿的。

美味。

他收起獠牙，开始饥渴地吞咽起另一条阴茎。不知为何，分机900的顶弄变得愈发剧烈，仿佛要把他的甬道磨穿干破，操成只属于他一人的形状。另一边，原型900享受着唇舌的服侍，脸上的表情却鲜有变化。

口交也能够汲取魔力，得到的快感却远远不及性器间的相互摩擦。分机900的动作趋于粗暴，不加节制的操干让Gavin一时含不住原型机的肉棒，只能叼着龟头，一边啜泣随着疾风骤雨般的顶弄前后摇晃。原型机终于动了，他不满地捏住他的双颊，强迫他打开下颚后将自己的巨物重新喂进了他的口腔。塞入的动作顶到了他的喉咙，属于精装男性的气息却和魔力一同侵入魅魔的鼻腔，流窜至他的四肢百骸。

两个仿生人一前一后地操干着他，他被插得快要跪不稳，分机900却仍拍打着他的屁股，试图让他把双腿分得更开一些，以便这具身体彻彻底底地任他宰割。他连呻吟都被顶得支离破碎，偶尔溢出一两声又被另一条粗壮的阴茎顶回喉头。

坏掉了。他要被弄坏了。原型900这一次进得太深，让魅魔为他完完整整地做了个深喉，Gavin强忍着生理反应，用柔嫩的喉咙好好夹住了硕大的龟头。身后的抽插突然加速，分机900托住魅魔的肚子，粗暴地揉摁着他的腹股沟，似乎要在他的小腹顶出自己的形状。与此同时，原型900按住了Gavin的后脑，把他的咽喉当成了Omega的生殖腔，意图在此卡住成结。

两个仿生人几乎是同时射了出来。人造精液浸润了魅魔的粘膜，汩汩魔力浸润了他干渴的身躯，他几近贪婪地吞咽着，原型900直接射入了他的咽喉，余下的残精也被软舌一点点地舔舐干净。分机900把自己慢慢抽出，魅魔立刻听话地收紧穴口，把精液一滴不剩地吃进体内。

Gavin侧躺在地上，线条分明的脊背不住起伏着，似乎是被肏得狠了，一时半会没缓过劲来。分机900前去查看他的情况，魅魔警探却懒洋洋地翻过身，带着鼻音的声线像在调笑，又像在撒娇：“One more time，uhmm？”

略略上扬的尾音藏着无尽的媚态。两双眼睛盯着挺翘的性器，慢慢下滑至湿润的会阴、结实的臀瓣，最关键的部分却隐没在腿间。魅魔嘴上勾引着他们，下身却合拢了大腿，把蜜处欲拒还迎地藏起，随着腿根的摩擦露出一点点吞吐蜜液的穴侧。

这是魅魔太管惯用的伎俩了。色诱听起来恶俗到老套，却总能恰恰好戳到人类最原始的软肋。细尾一下下地拍击着地面，Gavin荧绿的眸中闪过荧光，操控人心的节奏他掌握得无比熟稔。

“我错了……你们的——塑料老二——让我非常舒服。”

两位狩魔人围了上来，魅魔满意地撑起上身，把他们接纳入自己的领地。

Step one，他们应该围到他的身旁，打开他的双腿，把阴茎送入他的甬道。

Gavin跨在原型900身上，与他湿黏黏地交吻着。他好好地收起了獠牙，灵巧的软舌一路横行，把对方的舌叼入自己口中轻轻吮吸。分机900解不开他繁琐的纽扣，干脆把制服衬衣撕开好几个口子，自裂缝中探入，揉搓着警探精壮的身体。被猎者仍挂着一条孤零零的领带，温莎结还被原型机恶意地收紧，让它看上去更像性奴的项圈。

魅魔舒服得瞳孔紧缩。当原型900开始抚慰他翘起的前端时，魅魔不满地转过头，软舌伸出一小截，呜呜地向身后的分机900讨起吻来。分机900压住他的后脑，急切地在他的领土中攻城略地。

Step two，他们将为他沦陷。

原型900在他的胸前多撕了两个口子，把朱红的乳头暴露在空气中。他仍是那副处变不惊的样子，呼吸却多了几分急促。

“据说男性魅魔也可以产出乳汁。你可以吗？”

Gavin离开了分机900的唇，把原型900一下捞到了自己前胸，那两点红色的恶魔果实一下子与他近在咫尺，恶魔的声音从他头顶传了过来。

“你试试……不就知道了？”

他还是没有抵御住魅魔的邀请，他想。

他们都沦陷了。

原型900张开嘴，用犬齿轻轻碾按着他的乳尖。魅魔发出一声几近呜咽的声音，上半身如同满弦的弓，把前胸更多地往仿生人的嘴里送。他不住地颤抖着，嘴里无法控制地吐出破碎的淫词：

“哈啊，好棒……宝贝……你吸走了我的魂魄……”

分机900脱下了自己的衣物，把印着国安部徽章的皮带解了下来，一下抽打在魅魔的屁股上。

“啊啊——”魅魔惊叫起来，前端性器仿佛过电般抽搐着，又一次吐出粘稠的液体，弄脏了身前那位仿生人的黑西装。Gavin淹没在高潮的余韵中，他胡乱摸索着原型900的身体，甚至低下头亲吻他胸前对魔组徽章上的那条毒蛇。

“给我……给我。”

原型900也开始解除自己身上碍事的武装，分机900则揪着魅魔的尾巴，强迫他把臀部抬起，把手指送入魅魔不知餮足的小嘴。他刚刚留下的白浊与魅魔分泌的大量淫液混合在一起，沿着他的手腕汩汩流下。敏感的尾尖被仿生人细细揉搓，比甬道里的按压抽送还要致命，魅魔翘着屁股呻吟着，把自己挂在原型900有力的肩臂上。原型900也拍了一下他的屁股，浅色的眸子里终于带了些戏谑：

“很舒服？”

魅魔本就是恶魔中最不善武力的支系，他们善用媚术，在体能上甚至敌不过受过特训的人类。比起军用仿生人，Gavin的体型比他小了整整一圈，此时他正像一只黑猫般磨蹭着他，把发情的味道涂了他整身。

浓郁，黏腻。

“……哦，甜心。爽毙了。”Gavin把原型900的左手执起，把他的食指含入自己的口中。他的胯部正随着另一位仿生人的手指动作轻摇着，窄胯故意上下动作，模仿着性交的姿态。

“有多爽？”

魅魔放开他的手，分机900也把自己的手抽了出来，小穴试着挽留他灵巧的手指，发出了不满的“啵”声。Gavin笑得眼都弯了，一手扶在原型900的肩上，一手把自己的臀瓣掰开，让他看清自己仍闭合不上的柔软蜜穴。那里柔软嫣红，吞咽不下的白精正细细地溢出。

“你进入这里之后……就知道了。”

狰狞的龟头抵上了大大敞开的穴口，不待魅魔自己沉下腰，仿生人一个挺身将自己深深埋入。被占有的快感直中红心，Gavin爽到几近昏厥。

分机900把他的尾巴缠绕在自己的阴茎上。魅魔的尾巴无限接近于他的性器，敏感、脆弱又灵巧。魅魔立刻会意地用尾部套弄起他的巨物来，细长的尾巴卷成套子的形状，紧紧缠绕着柱身上下撸动，尾巴尖则轻轻刮搔着冠状沟，把马眼流出的粘液涂抹得到处都是。

原型900身处温柔乡，魅魔一张一缩的内壁吮着他的龟头，仍觉不够，又变本加厉地揉按他的柱身，从根部向上挤压出精。他冷着脸，一言不发地狠干着销魂的肉洞，仿佛在操纵老实唱片机的扬声器，把魅魔的淫叫再次上调了一个八度。绿眼睛的恶魔扭腰摆臀，露出一副被欲望彻底支配的淫荡样子。他的软舌在口中卷动，发出类似于交合水声的啧啧声响，吸引着侵略者来填满他空虚的嘴巴。

分机900被声音吸引，把他整个掰了过来，硬是封住了他作乱的唇。Gavin几乎被他旋转了180度，好在魅魔的腰肢足够柔软，足以配合所有刁钻的性爱姿势。他们疯狂地舔舐着彼此的粘膜，分机900的表情开始松动，LED红得滴血。

在分机彻底沦陷于此的瞬间，不知为何，原型900突然想起了一个故事。

这个知识并没有编在他的数据库里。他的程式写满了体术格斗与枪支弹药，唯有这个故事，是他前往某次捕魔任务时，同行前辈告诉他的。

希腊神话中，有一种名为“塞壬”的妖物。她们化形成俏丽的女子，用优美的歌声吸引途经的水手，再将他们残忍分食。

随后，同行的前辈死在了战场。当RK900赶到，接近一米九的强壮男人只剩下几块残破的碎肉。

他给RK900讲了这个故事，自己却一脚踏入了塞壬的陷阱。

原型900把自己扯出回忆时，魅魔荧绿的眼睛正近在咫尺，指尖正直指仿生人的机械心脏——那是他们蓝血的供应源。Gavin的眼白变得漆黑，颊侧爬出了蛇状的纹路，发丝间冒出了两个小小的兽角。他不再隐藏属于恶魔的獠牙，以及猎物到手时的得逞狞笑。

Step three——宰了他们。

原型900下意识地扯过手边的衣物，劈头盖脸地向魅魔扔去。魅魔的体能较弱，他们的指甲却足以拆开仿生人的坚固外壳，趁着Gavin怔愣的那刻，仿生人一手掐住了他的脖颈，另一只手卡死了魅魔进攻的手腕。

分机900刚刚从媚术中醒来，从散落的西装外套中掏出一副手铐，把魅魔的挣扎困在两个小小的铁圈中。

“干——！狗娘养的仿生人！！”

原型900狠狠地向上顶去，把魅魔的吼叫全数砸散。分机900在旁边翻找着什么，一会儿后，他的手中多了一条束魔绳。原型900扯过Gavin脖颈上的领带，强迫龇牙咧嘴的魅魔直视他的眼睛。

“你会喜欢这个的，不乖的宝贝儿。”

Gavin绝望地闭上了眼睛。他的杀手锏被破，他已经退无可退。

操蛋的。他堂堂魅魔侯爵，居然会沦为两个塑料罐头的性玩具！

两个狩魔人听不见他的内心腹诽，正用束魔绳把他捆得严严实实。他的胸膛被迫上挺，前端被磨得难受，腿根处的捆绑更让他的双腿无法合拢，他只能屈辱地将小穴展示在狩魔人面前，让他们随意侵犯。

“这东西会吸收你的力量，你知道的——乖乖放弃挣扎。”

原型900按住他的胯部，再次操开了他的淫穴。军用仿生人把对付歹徒的蛮劲全部施展在了他的身上，穴肉的蠕动甚至跟不上肉棒破开又抽出的频率，内壁被龟头扯得外翻，带出了混着血丝的精水混合物，打湿了两人不停相触又分开的臀部与腿间。魅魔的体力早已接近极限，到了最后，Gavin几乎是单方面承受着仿生人不知轻重的侵犯，肠道被射入了满满浓精。

在原型900发泄完后，分机900再次将他按在地上，掰开了他红肿不堪的小嘴，穴口被不明成分的液体糊得乱七八糟，仿生人的射精量很大，白浊的液体正从中汩汩流出。

魅魔的体质异于人类，本性喜淫的他们能够寻欢作乐上一整个晚上——然而，这两个仿生人同样异于常人，不管是从尺寸或是持久度来说，都不是魅魔的可怜小穴能够承受的。在分机900第二次进入他时，Gavin终于真真正正地哭了出来。自加入撒旦麾下，他从未有过如此凄惨的境遇，疼痛与快感一齐席卷了他的脑子，他一边流着眼泪，一边软软地开口求饶，狩魔人却揪住了他头上的角，下身的挺进更加用力了。

粗糙的绳子摩擦着他的胸口，前端蹭在绒毯上，流出的体液把细羊毛沾湿了一大片。他甚至无法挣扎反抗，这个操蛋的对魔道具还有一个堪称情趣的设定——他越是乱动，这东西就会逐渐收紧。而刚才RK900把束魔绳绕上了他的前端，在束魔绳收缩的同时，Gavin却被这个破绳子勒得越来越硬。

他要被干死在这里了。

仿生人似乎不满于他的走神。一记狠干直顶他的前列腺，Gavin已经叫不出声，脸上的泪水流得和淫液一般凶，打湿了颊侧诡异的纹路。他早已射不出什么，性器可怜地抽动两下，却只能吐出一滩淡淡的清液。然而身后的禽兽仍不打算放过他，大手扶正了他的屁股，威胁般地拍了两下，巨物仍塞满了他的腔道，烫得惊人。

Gavin呜咽了一声，认命地闭上了眼。

魅魔侯爵被干得乱七八糟，全身被射满了粘稠的白精，双腿甚至无法合拢。原型900最后抽出了他的巨物，把人造精液射到了Gavin的脸上。可怜的猎物早已一丝不挂，他的警服变成了残破的布条，与他身为侯爵的尊严一同被撕得粉碎。

好在魔物恢复能力极强，刚才被弄出的伤口甚至早已结痂。分机900犹豫了半天，还是解开了他身上的束魔绳，又把他的手铐放松了一些。侯爵抬起眼尖，长长的睫毛因为脱力而轻颤着：“……你们满足了吗？”

“你干得很好，宝贝。接下来你会被移送到旧金山，‘恶魔岛’将是你最后的归宿。”

Gavin冷冷地笑了一声，用异界的语言轻声说了些什么。RK900皱了皱眉，搜索了资料库，却得不出任何匹配结果。

可能是一门还未被人类发现的古老语言……属于恶魔的底喃。

“你说了什么？”他决定直接审问这只毫无反手之力的魅魔。Gavin挑起嘴角，明明处于阶下囚的境地，他的笑容仍带着来自深渊的致命引力。

仿生人们的喉结动了动。

“我说——”

巨大的爆破声从他们身侧传来。烟尘与碎瓦砾在空中飘扬，遮住了RK900的视线，魅魔的身影一下子淹没在漫天飞舞的烟雾中。

“Fuck！”

微型塑料炸弹的威力不算大，但足以炸穿这间特制刑室的墙壁——刑室能够困住会使用法术的恶魔，却无法抵抗原始粗暴的火药爆破。当军用仿生人赶到室外时，魅魔早已无影无踪，与漫天的烟尘一同消失不见。

Gavin把下属准备的衣服披到身上，褪去了恶魔形态，百无聊赖地翻动着智能终端。忠心耿耿的仆从驾着车，对他开口询问：“阁下，接下来您要去哪里？”

“旧金山。”魅魔侯爵随口应道，“你知道‘恶魔岛’？”

“是的。那是旧金山最大的监狱。”

“有趣。”Gavin伸出尖锐的獠牙，绿眼直勾勾地盯着屏幕上的旧金山地图。

我很期待下一次的见面。不管是对决，还是对决后那场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

所以，来追寻我的踪迹吧，猎鹰们。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢各位点的梗。有几个梗没写出来，是我能力有限，请多包涵；w；  
> 分机900对Gavin一见钟情，而原型机900已经喜欢Gavin很久了。所以原型对Gavin有先到先得的正宫感（？），而分机更人性化一些，会吃原型的醋。  
> 半年前，Gavin在一次猎食中把分机900睡了，又无知无觉地到下一个地区觅食。在分机900看来就是Gavin睡了他翻脸不认人，而原型机从分机那里得到了Gavin的行踪，欣喜若狂地带着分机就跑来底特律了。  
> 大概是这样的设定。  
> 希望各位吃得开心，比心心~
> 
> *匡提科：美国特勤局训练营所在处，特勤局和文中虚构的猎魔小组同属国安部。RK900穿的行头是特勤局特工的经典装扮，所以Jeffery直接吐槽了国安部的穿着品味。


End file.
